The Australian Cap Family Vigintuplets' 4th Birthday
Transcript Nicole: "The Australian vigintuplets from the Cap Family celebrated their 4th birthday by having an Adventures of the Little Koala-themed party in honor of the anime's 50th anniversary." [Adventures of the Little Koala music is playing in the background] Marci: "Look guys, there are your friends Susie, Macy, Margaret, Dora, Walton, Timothy, Crandall, Olivia, Candice, and Sunshine!" Bindi: "G'day, mates. Welcome to our party. We all hope you enjoy it!" Sunshine: "Alright! This is gonna be a blast!" Walton: "Yeah!" the buffet table, we see an Adventures of the Little Koala cake, Granny Smith apples, Pavlova, Anzac biscuits, Roobear's Eucalyptus Cupcakes, Nick and Pamie's Swedish Fish, Boomerang-shaped cookies, Kiwi's kiwifruit, Weather's sunny day yellow M&M's, Mingle's up in the clouds cotton candy, Laura's sweet eucalyptus yogurt, Betty's Koala March, Mimi and Floppy's Carrot Juice, Aeroplane Jelly, CC's, Milo, and fruit juice Nicole: "The children played games such as Pin the Overalls on Roobear, Musical Rocks, Mingle's Gliding Relay, Roobear Says, Eucalyptus Leaf Catch, Nick's Penguin Bowling, Pamie's Freeze Tag, Floppy's Junior Sport Tournament, Avoid the Kangaroo Brothers, Pass the Boomerang, and Koala Bingo. They all even got to watch Adventures of the Little Koala: Laura and the Mystery Egg on VHS. There was also a water slide, a Lil' Swinger Ride, a Carousel, and a Mini Ferris Wheel." children are having fun on the Lil' Swinger Ride, the carousel, and the miniature Ferris Wheel see Tobias and his friend Timothy eating 2 boomerang-shaped cookies Tobias: "These cookies are delicious, don't you think?" Timothy: "I like it too!" and her friend Macy are playing on the water slide Marci: "Who's up for Pin the Overalls on Roobear?" Guests and the Australian vigintuplets: "We all are!" Nicole: "Bad things happen. Celine and Dennis are about to ruin it!" changes the Advnetures of the Little Koala theme to Anaconda by Nicki Minaj Marci: "Who changed the music?" Reggae: "I hated it!" Celine: "I did! Ha ha!" teases Marci Marci: "Celine Cap! You changed the music! Now I will punish you for this!" Celine: "Never! So bite me and drop dead!" Marci: "Don't insult me like that!" puts all of the rats and bugs on the floor of the guests scream Guest #1: "Bugs!" Rhythm: "Where?" Guest #2: "Right there! Cockroaches and rats? Ew!" of the guests scream and run Matthew: "Uh oh!" Catherine: Daddy, what is happening? screams Vixen: "Bugs are crawling everywhere!" bees, wasps, hornets and mosquitoes sting on the other guests, causing them to scream Areeba: "I hate bugs!" Chameleon: "Me too!" Rasta: "Me three!" Tobias: "Oh no! Look!" Matthew: Marci, call an exterminator! and Celine stomp on the cake Ellora: "No!" Areeba: "The cake!" of the guests scream and run away uses explosives on the cake Marci: "No!" cake explodes Dennis: "The cake is good as gone! Australia sucks for now!" gobbles all of the food from the buffet table Guransh: "Dennis! Stop that right now!" Dennis: "Make me, queer-bait!" takes off his clothes and runs around dancing Rasta: "Ew! Too perverted!" beats up all of the guests Matthew: "I saved the cupcakes!" stabs a guest in the shoulder with a butter knife Matthew: "DENNIS CAP AND CELINE CAP! Get in the house this minute! Go to your rooms and stay there! Don't come out until the morning!" Category:Transcripts Category:Theory DIY Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Birthday Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties